The present invention relates to a water temperature and flow rate control device, and more particularly to such a water temperature and flow rate control device uses a rotary cap and a wedge block to limit the horizontal turning angle and vertical tilting angle of a control lever, so as to limit the maximum output volume of water and highest water temperature.
FIG. 7 shows a water temperature and flow rate control device according to the prior art. This structure of water temperature and flow rate control device comprises a casing 10, two ceramic disks 11; 12 arranged in a stack inside the casing 10, a control lever 13 turned about an axis inside the casing 10, an actuating member 14 driven by the control lever 13 to move the one ceramic disk namely the movable ceramic disk 12 relative to the other ceramic disk namely the fixed ceramic disk 11. The fixed ceramic disk 11 has a hot water inlet and a cold water inlet (not shown), and a water outlet 11a. The movable ceramic disk 12 defines a mixing chamber 12a. When the movable ceramic disk 12 is moved relative to the fixed ceramic disk 11, the mixing chamber 12a imparts a water passage between the water outlet 11a and the hot water inlet/cold water inlet, and therefore the temperature and flow rate of water is controlled. According to the aforesaid structure, the control lever 13 is tilted vertically in a tilting angle .alpha. to control the communication area between the mixing chamber 12a and the water outlet 11a, so as to control the output volume of water, and turned horizontally in a horizontal turning angle .beta. to control the mixing rate between hot water and cold water, so as to control the temperature of output water. This structure of water temperature and flow rate control device is still not satisfactory in function because the volume and temperature of output water are separately controlled. Because water is allowed to pass out of the device when the control lever 13 is tilted, hot water may flow out of the device to scald the hand when a child play with the device. Further, because the flow rate of a water tap is closely related to the size of the water input and output ports and the pressure of water from the water source, a jet of water may suddenly be driven out of the water temperature and flow rate control device when the cap is control lever is turned horizontally in a rush.